Amor A Segunda Vista
by Miss Rene
Summary: Para que esperar al amor, si se encuentra frente a tus ojos disfrasado de un chico Cuando en realidad es una bella mujerNo busques con obseción lo que dejaste atras..Abre los ojos y mira hacia delante Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola!

No me quieran matar por favor!!... Explicaciones abajo!!!

Bueno. La historia al principio les parecerá algo rara. Pero no se preocupen la pareja **S&S** No va a faltar en ninguno de mis fics aunque parezcan lo contrario eh!

Bueno. Comencemos con esta nueva historia…

_696969696969696969_

**Amor A Segunda Vista**

¡Capitulo Uno!

**- -Escapando de la ex-realidad - - **

_69696969696969696_

_¿Han creído en el amor a primera vista? … Se que suena tonto y hasta parte de un cuento de hadas pero no… Yo ya lo experimente. Y ahora se que el amor no solamente nace después de AÑOS de conocer a la persona si no que también de algún roce, una caricia, una mirada…_

_Pero el amor a primera vista solo se experimenta una vez en la vida. Por que ya nada será igual. A mi me han marcado el corazón con la experiencia mas agridulce._

_Yo crecí con las reglas del cristianismo: Amar al prójimo, respetar las reglas de nuestros padres, no vestirse como una ramera, etc.… Si, yo me podía autonombrar una hija obedecedora de las reglas que mi estricto padre me imponía. Obedecía cada una e sus palabras, sus comas y sus acentos. Una de sus reglas a la que el tono de su voz se alzaba hacía mi era el tener novio a los trece años. A decir verdad me sentía orgullosa decir que nunca había tenido novio y que desconocía el acto del beso Francés. _

_Pero fue en primero de secundaría cuando sentí una extraña sensación en experimentar todo lo que no debía. Fue cuando me sentí atraída por esa persona. Mi conciencia me advertía que mi padre se ¡escandalizaría! Pero a mí en si no me importo pues el ángel endemoniado que todos llevamos dentro me decía que la regla de mi padre era: "Una Jovencita de tu edad No debe tener novio en estos momentos" Mas nunca me había dicho que tener NOVIA era pecado. Aunque yo sabía que para él era el pecado que como castigo era el infierno. _

_Si, me enamore de una CHICA, al principio era todo raro, confuso. Pero cuando ella me propuso iniciar un noviazgo ¡¡WoW!! No podía negarle nada. Sus ojos grises finos y sus labios al momento de decir mi nombre me enredaban en un aire que atrapaba a mi mente y lavaba mi cerebro._

_Angélica era su nombre. Una chica genial, fantástica, hermosa. Y fue mi culpa el hecho que Mi AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA se esparciera en alguna parte del infinito. _

_Aquella noche que pasaría en mi casa. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por la trama de la película. Creía a ver puesto el seguro de la puerta, pero no. No advertí la presencia de mi madre la cual había pegado el grito en el cielo. Angélica y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente, cubriéndonos con lo que sea, mi padre y mi hermano llegaron enseguida. De el no espere otra reacción, sabía que lo haría. Tomo la ropa del suelo y me tomo del brazo duramente, para acto siguiente echarme de la casa a ella y a mi, totalmente desnudas. _

_Angélica me incitó a irme a su casa. Pero yo negué, Tenía miedo… no sabía que debía hacer; Podía escuchar los gritos de mis padres. Cada una había agarrado un rumbo diferente…_

_Cuando tomé el valor de ir a verla, su casa estaba de luto… Angélica se había suicidado._

El Tren se había escuchado por toda la estación. La chica tirada escondida en el último vagón salió deprisa.

La estación estaba repleta de gente. Todos esos chinos esperando a su ser querido o despidiendo con dolor a otro. Pero nadie la esperaba a ella.

- ¡¡Extra Extra!! El famoso futbolista Syaoran Li esta en china.

_Mire al chico vendiendo periódicos. Ese había sido mi empleo en Tomoeda. Pero ahora estoy lejos de Tomoeda, Tokio, Japón._

_A decir verdad ahora me da igual estar aquí en HongKong que estar en mi país natal._

- Señoritas – Saludó escondiendo parte de su rostro dentro de aquellas baratijas de abrigo sobre abrigo. Las chicas se sonrojaron al mirar solamente el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes. Pues el sombrero ocultaba su melena y la bufanda parte de su rostro.

Las calles estaban repletas de nieve. Era veinticinco de diciembre… Navidad. Bajó un poco la bufanda para respirar aquel aire refrescante y frío que le provocaba escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

- Genial. Maldita sea, mi primer día en HongKong y mi auto se estropea – Aquella voz le llamó la atención. Se acercó mirando el auto atorado entre un gran cúmulo de nieve. - ¿Qué quieres mocoso? – Sakura frunció el ceño mirando el rostro semioculto del hombre - ¿Se te ofrece algo escuincle? – Sakura miró fijamente aquellos ojazos ambarinos. Y cada vez se acercaba más a aquel rostro ejemplar a un hombre de revista.

- ¡¡Syaoran Li!! – Gritó mirando al hombre espantarse y taparle la boca – Lou Sento Fseñor – Trató de hablar mientras el guante le cortaba un poco la respiración.

- Podrías callarte. ¡¡Estoy perdido!! Y tú quieres que la prensa me coma con sus preguntas y sus rumores. – Sakura negó acomodándose el sombrero. Syaoran lo miró con suspicacia – Tu no eres de aquí verdad – Sakura negó – Me lo suponía. Y por tu forma de vestir – Ella lo miró con desconfianza, sin embargo sabía que él lo daba por un hombre – Eres de esos chicos huérfanos que se escapan escondidos en los vagones ¿verdad? – Sakura abrió la boca sudando frío. Sin embargo asintió

- Supone Bien señor Li – dijo fingiendo la voz masculina. Syaoran miró sus ojos verdes con esa chispa de entusiasmo que le ganó a su corazón

- Estas todo flacucho. ¿Quieres comer algo? – Sakura miró al hombre por unos momentos y asintió

- Bien… solo que me han robado mi cartera y mi auto esta estropeado. No queda muy lejos el condominio… Caminaremos – dijo por lo bajo mirando a Sakura asentir - ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mi?

- ¿Para que soy bueno señor? – Syaoran lo miró de pies a cabeza

- Pues creo que me podrías ayudar dándole comer a los animales del granero. Paseando a los cachorros y encerando mi auto. A cambio podrás quedarte en la casa y tendrás comida y ropa asegurada. ¿Trato? – Sakura no dudo dos veces y estrecho aquella mano fuerte.

El camino no se cortó por más plática. Sakura de vez en cuando miraba aquel hombre que en algún momento lo vio como una persona chocante y algo mezquina. Sin embargo comprendió que las apariencias engañan. Y que en realidad era un hombre humilde y de gran corazón.

Sin embargo Syaoran no lo miraba. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. Demasiados entrenamientos, demasiados compromisos. Daba gracias a dios que le habían dado tres meses de descanso o mas bien el los había exigido. Su madre que también era su manager lo había echo firmar un contrato para ser modelo de una nueva fragancia "Deportiva". Estaba exhausto al menos le quedaba la conciencia limpia pues había ayudado a su prójimo… lo que lo salvaba (Según él) de ir los domingos a misa.

Poco después de caminar sonrió mirando al chico casi arrastrarse hasta la entrada de aquella hermosa y modesta "Casa".

- Es… preciosa – murmuró mirando cada detalle del lugar. Syaoran lo miró algo incrédulo…

- Aun falta que tu vos se engruese ¿Verdad? – Sakura asintió rápidamente fingiendo enfado – Ok…Ok no te enojes. Solo es una observación.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente por la voz de Syaoran. Y los que Sakura había imaginado como el trío de cachorros no eran más ni menos que tres perros que le llegaban a la cintura con aspecto terrorífico. Lo que la hizo tragar saliva.

Una mujer de porte elegante lo miró de arriba abajo.

- y ¿El? – Dijo mirando al muchacho con desconfianza

- Es un chico que ayudara con los caballos y los cachorros – Dijo Syaoran quitándose los zapatos en la entrada al igual que Sakura. Ieran miró fijamente a Sakura apretando sus rosadas mejillas. Sakura tragó saliva esperando que la mujer la desvistiese para poder comprobar que no era un hombre en realidad si no una chica, sin embargo solo sonrió. – Tai – Gritó el hombre mirando a una chico de 17 años entrar por la puerta – Lleva a este chico a la cocina y dile a tu madre que le prepare de comer y dale una cambia tuya. Ah! Dormirá en tu alcoba, y muéstrale la ducha. – El chico de gafas y sonrisa coqueta sonrió y asintió

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó tan rápido que había agarrado de bajada a Sakura la cual contesto su nombre femenino - ¿Sakura? – Ella asintió con vergüenza – Vaya… los extranjeros cada vez son mas extraños… ¿Qué no es un nombre de mujer?

Tosió – Si, pero mi madre así lo decidió… y pues que se le puede hacer – dijo fingiendo la voz masculina – Pero puedes decirme Sak… me incomoda que me digan ese nombre.

- Así que no eres huérfano

- Mi padre me echo de casa – Dijo con resignación mirando las dos camas individuales. Después de esos tres años lejos de su familia había aprendido a resignarse y a olvidar el dolor.

- Eres mas flaco que yo… te quedaran algo largos – murmuró alzándole el brazo a Sakura. Esta dio un respingo al sentir la mano del chico rozar uno de sus pechos. El chico miró los ojos de Sakura y después suspiro negando – Creo que estoy imaginando cosas… Te dejare solo – diciendo esto salio de la habitación. Sakura miró la ducha y largamente suspiro.

_96969696969696966_

- Bienvenida a HongKong madame – La ojos de aquella mujer se nublaron poco a poco. El recuerdo de su infancia había sido tan fugas como las lagrimas que dejo liberadas.

- Muchas gracias Wein – Saludó con una enorme sonrisa – La señora Ieran ¿Cómo esta? Creí que vendría – El hombre tomo aquella delicada mano cubierta por un guante blanco

- Esta en la mansión. Me pidió que la disculpase -

- Tomoyo – Murmuró un chico de ojos entrecerrados por su enorme sonrisa – Vamos, hace frío – La chica sonrió subiendo a ese auto. – Mi madre te ha mandado saludos. – murmuró con algo de miedo por la reacción que siempre tomaba Tomoyo al hablar de aquella mujer. Sin embargo ella solo le miró y volteó hacía la ventana – Tomoyo… No crees que ya fue suficiente… También es TU madre -

- Hemos llegado – Interrumpió el anciano abriendo las puertas de par en par. El chico solo suspiró mirando a su hermana sonreírle como si no hubieran hablado de nada en todo el camino.

_696969696969696996_

- Será un largo invierno… Espero pase rápido para irme de aquí – Tomó los pantalones y aquella playera con un ridículo moño en el cuello – Esto debe ser una broma – dijo poniéndolo en el buró. Sus manos estaban rosas por el frío, las froto muchas veces. Agradecía que podía esconder sus manos en guantes pues eran femeninas y pequeñas a comparación de las manos que debe tener un chico de Dieciséis años.

Se quito aquella dona que sujetaba su extensa melena dorada. Aunque no tenía mucho volumen, el largo era sorprendente. Era una promesa que le cumpliría a Angélica "Sakura… ¿Me prometes que dejaras crecer tu cabello y nunca te lo cortaras?" Se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Salió desnuda por una toalla. Su cuerpo había cambiado… sus senos cada vez eran mas difíciles de ocultar y por mas que comía para engordar, su pequeña cintura seguí intacta – _Lo heredé de mi madre –_ Pensó mirándose por aquel mediano espejo. Cepillo su cabello rápidamente.

- Oye Sak – La voz del chico de anteojos se escucho en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Tratando de esconderse tras la cortina. Sin embargo Tai no sabía si esconderse, reírse, correr o interrogarlo o por lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, interrogarla. Sin embargo se cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente – Así que ¿Sakura no?

_696969696969696969_

**HAYYYYYYYYYYY – No se pero me daba miedo publicar esta historia (JeJeJe) Que ¿Por qué? **

**Pues por que no eh actualizado NINGUNA de mis historias y vengo y me encharco con otra… Pero es que TOT no lo puedo evitar. Bien:**

**_Como Romeo Y Julieta:_ El capitulo va a la mitad No se preocupen… pronto tendrán noticias de mi en ese FIC. Mi pretexto es que TOT Vendieron mi PC (Aunque me compraron una casi mejor) Sin embargo ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de quemar en un CD mis historias y todo lo que tenía guardado TOT. ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que tenía capítulos para todas las historias casi terminados? Pues se fueron así nomás… Y de verdad me encantaron los capítulos como iban en progreso… Pero bueno. Prometo actualizar póntico prontito.**

**Y pues con la depre de que mis historias se habían borrado TOT me puse a imaginar escenas y pues LAPTOP para que te quiero, me la pase escribe y escribe.**

**Se que me van a matar al poner a Sakura como lesbiana… y en plenos 60! JaJaJA Pero mezclé un poco la antigüedad con lo moderno. Pero no se preocupen fieles S&S Ellos son la pareja principal. Pero abran enredos!! Nombre tengo tantas ideas que antes de que se me olviden ya las anote JeJeJe n.n.**

**Bueno es hora de irme… **

**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno de todos modos la continuare jajaja por que a decir verdad mis historias favoritas (Mías) Son Como Romeo Y Julieta (Que pronto estará en ingles, en un mal ingles pero estará)**

**Me despido…**

**Elideth n.n**


	2. No soy un sueño ¿Verdad?

Amor a Segunda Vista

Segundo Capitulo

No soy un sueño ¿Verdad?

IV

_Un día me desperté pensando en ti y llegue a la conclusión de que te necesito_

Dejó aun lado el papel, mordisqueó el lapicero y sollozó ante el recuerdo. Pues ella siempre mordía el lapicero en la clase de Ingles y con mirada atolondrada le miraba a ella y le sonreía rascando su cabeza y mordiendo su lengua de forma tan inocente e infantil.

Si tan solo me hubiese contenido – Susurró apretando la almohada. ¿Por qué se suicido? Sentía que era su culpa, ella la rechazo. Había rechazado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, por que lo había echo si ella estaba dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, pero no podía hacer lo mismo, aun sentía el pesar del señalamiento y el rechazo de la sociedad.

¿Sak? – Miró a su compañero de cuarto, él aun se encontraba desconcertado, Sakura le sonrió y escondió sus lágrimas tallándolas con las mangas de la camiseta que dejaba sus pechos al descubierto.

Me gusta dormir desnuda – Susurró sin mirarlo - ¿Te molesta? – El chico negó con un movimiento exagerado de manos y se volteó – Oye… gracias por no armar un escándalo –

De… nada –

Comprendo que te sientas raro ante mi situación… te preguntaras si me gustan las mujeres ¿Cierto? – Tai se sentó en la cama y miró solo una gran tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes – Pues si… no somos un fenómeno como todos piensan que lo somos… tan solo la gente no esta de lo mas civilizada para entender que cuando hay amor el sexo no importa – Sollozo apretando la almohada – Y es que cuando hay amor no te importa lo que diga la gente… al fin y al cabo es la vida de uno misma – Tai apretó la quijada.

Yo no te estoy viendo como a un fenómeno, te comprendo –

¿Eres Gay? – Preguntó asombrada, los colores de Tai subieron a tono haciéndolo ponerse de pie

¡No!... – suspiró pesadamente y Sakura sonrió – Sin embargo si amo a una persona pero ella… - se sentó nuevamente – Veo mucha tristeza en tus ojos… si tanto se aman por que… ¿Por qué no luchan por estar juntas?

Ella… - Tomó aire y tallando su nariz sonrió a medias – Habíamos hecho el amor – Tai sintió como la sangre podía salírsele por la nariz, sin embargo no pudo articular palabra, no es que no pudiese si no que Sakura se veía tan absorta a lo que decía, y el echo de que necesitaba desahogarse lo hizo tragarse el asombro – Mis padres se dieron cuenta y nos echaron de casa… - Apretó lo mas fuerte posible la almohada y miró la ventana – Ella me dijo que huyéramos juntas, que fuéramos a su casa por cambias de ropa – Hizo una larga pausa, algo desesperante para él – Y yo… - sollozo – yo me negué… todo había pasado tan rápido, todo había pasado tan pero tan rápido que le dije que no. Le volteé la mirada dándole después la espalda… cuando quise decir una palabra ella… ya se había ido – Tai se puso de pie y la abrazo con fuerza, Sakura se había soltado a llorar

Puedes remediarlo… ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que no vas con ella, estoy seguro que ella te necesita –

¡Ella se suicido! –

V

Talló lo que debía ser su barba. Miró a la elegantísima Tomoyo Daidouji con aquel vestido digno de una dama, sin embargo con aquel toque coqueto y moderno que había arrasado en todo el mundo, aquel vestido con cinturón bajo el pecho y de corte a mitad del muslo. Un listón negro que partía bajo el pecho en un moño y un sombrero blanco sujeto a un moño de su cabello negro azabache.

Nuestro compromiso ya esta en revistas y periódicos – sonrió quitándose con lentitud cada uno de sus guantes para poder beber con más tranquilidad su té. Shaoran quien la miraba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos la miró a los ojos y asintió. Era hermosa, perfecta debía admitirlo pero algo no le llenaba el pecho, tal vez era la demasiada perfección de aquella mujer. Suspiró y le sonrió, comenzaba a pensar que ella sentía lo mismo _"El resultado de un matrimonio arreglado" –_ Pensaron ambos sin saberlo.

Lo se… Mi madre se ha encargado de comprar todo periódico y revista que anuncie nuestra boda – Tomoyo se puso de pie, acercándose con lentitud hacía el jardín trasero - ¿Tu quieres esto Tomoyo? – Se giró mirándolo atentamente, él le sonreía sin dar a notar que él era el que no quería eso. Y ella como si el le leyese la mente fingió una sonrisa afortunada y asintió

Mas que nada Shaoran – se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano. Sabía que tenía que llegar el momento en donde debía demostrar que lo amaba y aunque no era cierto ya se había preparado para eso… lo mejor era que no era su primer beso. Pues no querría darle su primer beso a un hombre al cual solo le tenía cariño. Shaoran nervioso la abrazo como temiendo a que se rompiera, levantó su barbilla y la miró con serenidad

Sabes que yo te quiero y mucho – Susurro sintiéndose aliviado, no le estaba mintiendo, si, se querían pero como hermanos y nada mas. Tomoyo se impulso hasta que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez… todo era tan mecánico. Tomoyo se sonrojo, sentía que hacia incesto pues lo quería solo como una hermana quiere a su hermano mayor – El viaje te ha puesto tan hermosa –

Sonrió – Y a ti el deporte muy apuesto –

Tu madre vendrá a la Bo…-

NO – Dijo secamente, Shaoran la miró con ojos abiertos y la miro girarse – Esa mujer no estará aquí al menos no por mi gusto por que se que La Señora Ieran la invitara – Ni En toda su vida se imagino ver en ese estado a Tomoyo.

¿Por qué tanto rencor? – Tomoyo miró sus labios y cerró los ojos "_¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta: Mi madre es la culpable que al hombre al quien yo amo este tres metros bajo tierra y para rematar me comprometió con la persona a quien menos quiero como esposo."_ – Pensó, Abrió los ojos y negó – Discúlpame… no quise inmiscuirme –

Pronto serás mi esposo Shaoran… estas en todo tu derecho de preguntarme sobre lo que tú quieras… pero por favor no menciones a Sonomi Daidouji –

VI

Las gotas de lluvia eran camuflajeadas por la oscuridad de la madrugada. Sin embargo el rebote que hacían con la cristalería ruidosa de su ventana la hizo levantarse. Miró su largo cabello, tenerlo de ese largo le recordaba a Angélica y eso era lo que ya no quería hacer, la amaba demasiado sin embargo. Sabía muy dentro de sí que ella la entendería, camino sigilosa al baño tomando las tijeras con fuerza, se miró en el espejo, tomó su cabello y lo beso con ternura y por cada beso murmuraba el nombre de la chica que amaba con toda el alma. – Te amo Angélica – lo ató en una trenza y cerrando los ojos lo corto. Sonrió con melancolía y lo guardo en una pequeña caja de cartón, donde fotos, letras y recuerdos de ella permanecían estáticos. Salió del baño con sus pequeñas bragas blancas y aquella camiseta, era madrugada, tomó la primera camiseta sin mangas donde se transparentaban con suma destreza aquellos senos que ya no podía ocultar con facilidad. Aquellos pantaloncillos rojos la hacían ver graciosa, sonrió y con el cabello alborotado saltó por la ventana de la habitación.

Todo olía a lluvia, aun no podía creer cuanta suerte había tenido al encontrarse con ese hombre. Paso por los pasillos de aquella parte del exterior de la mansión, lo único que quería era perderse entre la lluvia. Todo estaba oscuro, el frío se colaba rápidamente entre sus poros, sus labios rojos y sus pestañas mojadas no podían hacerla lucir más femenina y encantadora. Corrió entre los arbustos sin el pudor de ser descubierta.

Los árboles de cerezo se mojaban flor por flor incitándola a correr hacía ellos, un pequeño polígono entre ellos la hizo sonreír. Se puso en medio y con agilidad se quito los boxers quedando con aquellas bragas blancas tan pequeñas y la camisa que se pegaba a su piel formando parte de su cuerpo. Se abrazó sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, preguntándose por que no podía quitarse ese dolor del pecho. Levantó la mirada y frente a ella, en el suelo, mirándola fijamente con facciones serenas estaba él, la persona que cambiaría su vida totalmente.

VII

_**Se puso de pie mirando a la muestra de aquella niña con alas transparentes. **_

_**- No eres un Ángel – Susurró queriendo que ella lo escuchase pero no lo hizo – Los Ángeles no lloran – eso si lo había escuchado pues había dado un pequeño respingo y había retrocedido un paso. – Sea lo que tú seas… dime que es lo que tengo en mi corazón – **_

_**La lluvia caía respingando en sus hombros tan frágiles. Tenía unos ojos hermosos y un cabello color miel sumamente suave. Sus piernas largas y bien formadas. Una cintura de niña muy pronunciada, se sonrojo mirando sus pechos de adolescente en desarrollo. – Sakura – Susurró al sentir la respiración de la chiquilla sobre su pecho húmedo, como cualquier curioso ante una nueva especie, temblaba al igual que él. Con lentitud levanto su mano…**_

_**La lluvia cesaba**_

_**Tomó su barbilla…**_

Joven Shaoran – Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a Wein el amo de llaves – El coche esta listo… la señorita Tomoyo y la señora Li lo esperan en el comedor… esta retrasado cinco minutos – Sabía lo que era mucho tiempo de espera para su madre y si en diez minutos no estaba listo tendría un largo momento de charla con ella. Se puso de pie metiéndose a la ducha rápidamente.

Mientras ataba el botón de su playera recordó aquellos ojos verdes. Giró su mirada hacía la cama y con rapidez busco entre las sabanas lo único que le aseguraba si aquello había sido un sueño o una realidad. Pero como había sospechado… en su cama no había nada.

Suspiró tirándose de loco. Tomó un zapato y lo ató con prisa, metió la mano de bajo de la cama tratando de encontrar el otro. De reojo miró un pequeño destello sin embargo con prisa salió de la habitación.

VIII

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, dejó sus gafas a un lado y giró su mirada hacía el buró. Aquel hombre pasaba el brazo por el cuello de un chiquillo el cual estaba solo dos cabezas mas chico que el otro. Ambos sonreían y eso lo hizo sonreír. Sin embargo miró el periódico ya maltratado. Ver el rostro de aquella mujer le provocaba un ardor en el estomago. Arrugo el periódico al igual que su ceño…

Como te pudiste fijar en esa chiquilla – El solo hecho de mirar su sonrisa tan fingida y su mirada tan farsante le daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, la cual quería ahorcar con suma fuerza a la mujer que había interrumpido la vida de su hermano. – Pagaras todo el sufrimiento que has causado en nuestras vidas… -

Cerró los ojos y con cuidado corrió la cortina – Falta muy poco para que estemos frente a frente…-

**696969696969696969696**

¡¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?... Espero q muy bien. Yo muy contenta de poder actualizar esta Historia. No se desesperen, pronto tendrán la actualización de AMOR EXTRAÑO… Sip, como lo oyen ¡Al fin! Pero pues tengo muchas tareas en la casa y T-T mi mamá no me deja estar mucho tiempo en el ordenador, así q discúlpenme por el corto fic.

Pero díganme ¿Q les pareció? Espero que Bien nn. Necesito Apoyo psicológico para poder seguir con mis historias JaJa…

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Agradecimientos

Muchas Gracias a todas las chicas q me han apoyado con el primer capitulo. Pero de ante mano mil disculpas pues no podré agradecerles persona por persona. El tiempo q me dan en la PC es para hacer tareas y… T-T Es muy poquito. ¡Es injusto! Pero… Muchas gracias… la verdad me pone muy contenta sus reviews… Pero les prometo que en cuanto mi jefe del servicio nos de las vacaciones y no tenga que estudiar para mi extraordinario de Física les agradeceré una a una.

¡Gracias y un buen día!

Pd: Te Quiero Tijerino


End file.
